Dialog
Many of the dialog windows have multiple pages of information and are controlled in a consistent fashion. Press the '$>>$' button to select the next page of the dialog, and the 'OK' button do make the dialog disappear. Waypoint Details Several ways of selecting a waypoint are available: * Touch its name or the waypoint symbol on the map screen if it is visible. * If the waypoint is in the active task, highlight the waypoint InfoBox, then use the up/down arrow keys to select the desired waypoint, and press the enter key. * From the Task dialog, find and highlight the waypoint in the waypoint list, then press the 'Details' button. The display will now show the waypoint details dialog. The waypoint details dialog contains several pages: ; Waypoint details : This page contains text describing the waypoint's location, elevation and local sunset. For airfields, the page may also include relevant text from the Enroute Supplement about the airfield, including runways, radio frequencies, traffic patterns, contacts. ; Task menu : This page contains a menu of buttons allowing various actions to be performed: :* Goto direct: cancels the current task and sets the waypoint as the single active waypoint in the task. :* Replace active: replaces the active waypoint in the task. :* Insert here: inserts the waypoint before the active waypoint in the task. :* Remove: removes the waypoint from the task. :* Set home: sets the waypoint as the home airfield ; Satellite image : This page shows a satellite image of the waypoint. Depending on the configuration files specified in the settings, not all of these pages may be available. Analysis To activate the analysis dialog, select the 'Analysis' option from the main menu. The analysis dialog contains several pages: ; Barograph : Shows a graph of the history of the altitude of the glider. Statistics are used to estimate the thermal working band (average base and ceiling of climbs) and to estimate how the ceiling is changing over time. The base and ceiling lines are drawn on the barograph. ; Climb history : Shows a bar chart of the average climb rate acheived during each climb. Statistics are used to estimate the overall average climb rate, and to estimate how this average is changing over time. The current MacCready setting is drawn on the bar chart as a thick red dashed line, and the climb rate trend is drawn on the chart as a black line. ; Wind at altitude : This shows a graph of the wind magnitude versus height, and shows the wind vector at several heights. ; Glide polar : This shows a graph of the glide polar at the current bugs and ballast setting. It also shows the calculated best LD and the speed at which it occurs, and the minumum sink and the speed at which it occurs. ; Temperature trace : This page is only available if a supported instrument is connected to XCSoar that produces outside air temperature and humidity. The chart shows the variation of dry air temperature, dew point temperature and outside air temperature with height. The convection forecast is summarised as the estimated thermal convection height and estimated cloud base. Status The status dialog is a single page of text summarising the status of the aircraft, task, and connected devices, including: * The glider's latitude and longitude and altitude * Sunset expressed in local time zone * Range and bearing to the nearest landmark * GPS status and number of satellites in view * Logger status Bugs and ballast Use the Bugs/Ballast dialog to modify the polar of the glider both before and during flight. The bugs settings determines the amount the polar is degraded due to contamination during a long flight. A bugs setting of 100\% will cause the software to use the clean polar. A bugs setting of 50\% will degrade the polar by 50\%, effectively doubling the sink rate. The ballast setting is used to modify the polar to account for any water ballast carried during the flight. A ballast setting of 100\% modifies the polar to account for a full load of water ballast. Pressure Use this dialog both before and during the flight to record the mean sea level atmospheric pressure, also known as QNH pressure. The software uses the values entered to convert airspace flight levels into altitudes.